Of Broken Promises
by yoursafetyisassured
Summary: Based on the Song: Battlegrounds By Chase and the Reach...


_Lately, this world seems kinda strange, has my perseption changed. _

Erik though he was alone. There are far more mutants than he originally thought and things have been hectic. Like if you find out there is another mutant like you, you find several. Where there is several people with exceptional powers, there are severel people against those with exceptional powers. His whole world was turned upside down when a certain, Charles Xavier, pulled him out of the frigid waters.

_Am I losing the war. Enemies that only you can see. Or is it empathy?_

Charles looked through Erik's mind. So much hate for this, Shaw. An enemy that was always there in his mind, even if he wasn't physically there. An enemy that he always saw, even as other's didn't. Charles felt empathy for him, he could understand. He just experienced Erik's memories as his own. A solem tear rolled down his cheek, he knew destruction was bound to happen, but he was going to be by Erik's side the entire time.

_Tell me how hard would you fight, if everything was slipping away. Before you just lay down and die._

Erik remember's, he remember's how hard he struggled to get his mom back, the fateful day his anger and pain unleashed a power in him he couldn't explain. He remember's how he let go of the submarine, let go of the monster that shot his mother, for the man clutching his wet suit. The man with the bluest eyes and the heart of gold. Naive and innocent are the words he used to descibe Charles. Maybe that's why they became friends so intsantly, he ws the exact oppostite of Erik.

_Nightfalls, so light must never come. Silence forever gone, You just keep dropping bombs..._

It's night time when Erik decides to leave the team at the CIA headquarters. He needed Shaw, dead, and these people didn't get it. The government accepts the mutants, for now. When this war is over or avoided, the experiements will begin. He couldn't be a lab rat, not again, ever. A voice, a voice from a single man stopped him. Charles looking at him, hurt masked in his eyes. He starts a promise then and there, he will not let anything hurt this man who so easily puts his trust in others. He sighs as he heads back in the building he was so ready to escape from. When this war is over or avoided, he is taking Charles away from here, away from the men that will hurt him in the end.

_All my inner peace, you could not be more pleased. Where is your sympathy?_

'Calm your mind' The words run through Erik's head over and over, forever and always. Those exact words Charles tells him, he tells Charles now. As Charles lays clutching his head. He stayed perhaps too long in Cerebro and the headache he has now lets him no that. As Erik puts the wet rag on his forehead and pries his hands away from his skull. Charles blinks at him wearily and mumbles a thank you has he drifts off. Erik looks down at the smaller sleeping man and renews the promise he made to protect him.

_Tell me how hard must I fight, to keep you from slipping away. When I've done everything to make it right. There's nothing left to save..._

Charles knows he's losing Erik. The moment he slips that helment over his head. Yet he holds onto Shaw, even as his body begs him to let go. Even has the coin proceedes to penetrate Shaw's skull, his skull. The coin moves slowly, too slowly, and the pain is unbearable. The scream that's torn from his lips fills the air around him. And tears run down his face as he feels Shaw's heart stop as if it's his own. He fall to his knees, clutching his head, Erik has no idea what he had done.

_In the Battlegournds, we're bunring buning down. In the Battlegournds, we're bunring buning down._

The missiles are approching, ready to kill everyone on the beach. Fear is evdent in everyone's eyes, and Erik smirks. He can beat these. And he extendeds an arms, the missiles stopping on his command. He looks at all the bewildered faces, Charles is looking at the missiles he stopped so expertly. He sees sweat covereing his face and a sigle trail of blood running from his nose. He knows something has happened, but he doesnt have time to fugure it as he lets the missiles fly back towards the ship.

_In light of the sun, the damage we've done. The war lingers on, and nobody's won. When my only escape, was the one I betrayed. I'd give anything, to back back the day!_

She shoots at Erik. He knows he can deflect them but thinks she's brave for trying. Till that bullet. That one bullet the richocets the wrong way. The blood curling scream that meets his ear makes his blood run cold. The horrified expressions confirm what he thought happened. He turns slowly, afraid to see the sight he knows will greet him. He watched as Charles falls to the ground, his expression reflects so much pain. It is in that moment that Erik knows, knows he's broken a promise he made years ago. He rushes to his side. Cradling his head in his arms, never before has he seen Charles look more vulnerable, so fragile. Tears threaten to spill over, but he remains strong, for Charles's sake.

_In the Battlegournds, we're bunring buning down. In the Battlegournds, we're bunring buning down._

Erik feels blood seeping through his pants, Charles's blood. He looks around, the kids are standing there, mortified. His anger reached out and consumes him as he ckokes the like out of moria. Charles his begging him not too, but the thing that absolutely kills him his the words Charles says when he doesn't listen. It's his fault... He breaks down. Knowing their friendship is over, especiall when Charles says between gasps, "I'm sorry my friend. But we do not..." Erik call Moria over to take his place. Right before he dissappears with Raven, he looks at Charles. He couldn't have broken his promise more...


End file.
